


Coming home

by Islime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, F/M, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islime/pseuds/Islime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of falling in love and gaining trust. Be with the Winchester brothers as they try to have a normal life, while the supernatural world hover around the corner. Will Dean overcome his demons and forgive  himself for the alcoholism? Will Sam stay with Gabriel even when his ex-girlfriend Kali shows up, putting everything under questioning?<br/>Will Castiel make Dean believe in himself, and at the same time find what his future holds for him? Will Gabriel stay true to his promises and won’t run away?</p><p>Will they find their happy ending?</p><p>And what does Archangel Cassiel have to do with all of that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> An edited version is now available thanks to Karen (12-dancing-princesses on Tumblr).

**Lawrence, Kansas.**

Another night went by drinking in Shenago Lounge. Dean was practically friends with every employee, which for some of them was just sad. Brad, who was a bartender, sometimes looked at the Winchester with pity in his eyes, because the heartbreak was written all over his face. Everyone could see that he was losing control, didn't know what to do with himself and his life. Lost was that carefree personality, that was one of his good points. He acted like nothing mattered anymore, that just because you lost something you could back off from life and drown in liqueur.

When Brad heard him asking the waitress for more alcohol, he gave her a sing to ignore that, and went there himself. The bar was empty, so he didn't have to worry about clients getting mad for abandoning the bar.

\- I think it's time for you to go home. - He stated, his voice toneless. Dean looked at him, his eyes unable to focus on his face.

\- And I think that it's not your business. - It was hard for him to speak, his tongue tangled. He drank the last glass of booze that was standing on the table and stared at the bartender in expectance. Brad called one of the waitresses, told her to take away the empty glasses, and looked at Dean again.

\- I won't give you any more today. You paid for what you drank already, so go home. - His voice wasn't threatening, but there was an edge to it. The oldest Winchester didn't respond, just stood up, looked at Brad with annoyance and got out of the bar without a glance back.

The Bartender stared after him for a few more seconds, hoping that he would be okay. It would be crushing to see another person lose themselves when they could be so much more.

When Dean walked to his car, the sudden realisation that he couldn't drive the Impala practically made him sober. He looked at his watch, which was on his right wrist. It was past twelve pm and now, after that confrontation, he just wanted to go home. For that he would have to wake Sam and ask him to come and get him from the parking lot. He didn’t have any money left, so he couldn't call a cab. It made him feel like crap, exactly the same way like the past four times. A never ending cycle. Dean took his phone out and dialled Sammy's number. He picked up after the third signal.

\- Where are you Dean? - He asked immediately, his voice sleepy. Dean felt even worse. He won’t even give his brother those few hours of rest.

\- I'm at Wakarusa Drive, near the subway. - As a response he got a heavy sigh.

\- I will get you. Wait for me.

Dean hid his phone in his jacket pocket and looked around. There was nothing left to do aside from sitting on the ground with his back by the Impala. Everything that had happened recently came back to him with more force than last time. The memorises hit him,

He had been so happy, that after waiting six months he would see her again, and everything would be perfect once more. But then, he can never be happy. Good things don't happen to him. He never deserves them.

Lisa cheated on him. Even with their everyday chatting, and long mails. Even with the promises they were making. She cheated on him. And it hurts so freaking much, because she was the first person he wanted to have a family with. Whit whom he was ready to spend the rest of his days. For her he spent half a year working his hands of, because she wanted a true home. Tears appeared in his eyes and he wiped them away furiously. He won't cry again. Even if he feels like nothing. He doesn't have a job. He spend all of his money on alcohol. If his father saw him like that, he wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes. The disappointment would crush him.

He always felt like John loved Sammy more. He was more forgiving to him and always gave him whatever he wanted. When Dean had to stay with John and help him with his business, Sammy could just go to college. They even went back to their hometown, because Sammy didn't like the new city. It's not like Dean was jealous of his brother, he loved him way too much.  It was more the thought that John didn't love him enough to let him do what he wanted. That maybe John felt like Dean wasn't a good son, one that wouldn't make him proud, like Sam.

Dean was always insecure of his value, that’s why when someone choose him over others, he placed them under the 'ideal' label, on a fucking pedestal, and if they did something wrong, make a choice that wasn't perfect, he felt betrayed. He felt like it was his fault. Everything that happened recently just made him think that maybe this was true. He would never be someone’s first choice, and even if he was, that person would just back away after realising who he really is. Because everything he touches, everything he cares for, he breaks.

And now the drinking. It always ends like this. Something goes off and the first thing he does is buy alcohol and making himself forget. It's like a toxic cycle. Drinking to forget, drinking to feel something and then drinking to forget again. And Sam had to see this nearly every day. What an awesome older brother he is. Really one you can look up to. In that moment, a car parked before him. It was Sam. Dean could see his tired face, and guilt washed over him. He got up from the ground and walked towards the car. He will have to ride shotgun. It’s not like he would be able to drive a car, even If he sobered a little.

Heavy silence fell between the brothers, and Sam just didn't know what to do anymore. Nothing he could say would help Dean, his brother just wouldn't listen. His heart broke when he saw what Dean was doing to himself. He didn't want to lose his brother because of Lisa, because without him he did never be who he is now. Dean had always been there for him, always ready to help. And now Sam couldn't repay the favour, because he didn't know how to.

Dean was looking through the window, his thoughts overwhelming him. He didn't want to open before Sam, hiding those feelings was easier. Just hide them somewhere deep, deep down and forget about them. That way you won't throw that weight on other people's shoulders. Especially those you love.

Getting to Barker Avenue 1925 took them an hour, so when they got there it was half past two am. They got out from the car and got in the house turning on the lights in the anteroom. Sam took off his shoes, throwing the car keys on the cupboard standing against the wall. Dean too took his shoes and jacket off and walked past Sam.

\- Dean, you can't live like this any longer. I understand that Lisa's actions wounded you unbelievably hard, but this is not a solution, Dean! - Stammered Sam, his voice thick with emotions, his eyes focused on Dean. - Talk to me, please.

\- No, Sam. We don't have anything to talk about. - Responded Dean, while looking away from his brother.

\- Dean - Mumbled the younger Winchesters, his face full of worry.

\- No! - Without waiting for a response, Dean walked up the stairs and into his room. He fell down on the bed. He just wanted to forget about everything that was happening around him.

In the meantime, Sam went to the kitchen and made himself some tea. It was Saturday, and that meant that there was no work to Be done. Going to bed would be useless, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway.

While standing by the counter with a hot cup of tea, memorises of Dean from a year before flashed in front of his eyes. He was so fucking happy, so full of hope. Even Sam felt at ease, seeing his brother so peaceful. Now Dean acts like an empty shell of himself, and it pains him greatly. But something in his mind is telling him, that Lisa was the final blow which just broke the wall Dean put around himself. He was scared to think that some of his actions helped with that actually. Those thoughts were devastating.

Sam really wished that his mother was alive. She would know what to do, how to help him. Even dad would be able to help. Sammy hated times like this, when he can't do anything, feeling so helpless and hopeless.

Dean was lying on the bed, his eyes roaming freely around the room. Sleep just wasn't coming, even if he felt impossibly tired. The possibility that he will love again isn't that low, rather the possibility that someone will love him back is lower.

Dean loved his fare share of people, every one of them was important to him. He had his first crush at the age of ten, a girl whose name was Amelia. It was a short thing, but he had his first kiss with her. Then came David. Both of them were fourteen, and that time it lasted five months. Days with him were full of happiness and acceptance, always bringing joy, and Dean thought that maybe by some miracle they would stay together. However David's parents heard about their relationship, and he felt like a deer caught in the headlights, and ended things between them. David broke his perception of the world, but in a good way. Even if his choice stung a little. After him there were many people, but he didn't love any of them with the same strength. Until he met Lisa. And it ended badly.

Now, he didn't even have the will to hope for someone who would be entirely his. But, he remembers how his mother always said that angels were watching over him. So he sends a silent prayer to them, to maybe give him someone like that, who will love him unconditionally. Feeling silly, Dean turns on his right side and tries again to fall asleep. This time it works. But because of that he don't see that little flash of light beside his bed, that is nearly invisible, and doesn't  hear a quiet voice saying a few words in an unrecognisable language.

Sometimes they feel the need to interfere, to help the humans under their charge. And that was one of those times. They are called many names, and you could say that every one of them is true. They are guardians, angels, familiars casted upon the earth to help humans with their life, but only when they believe in them. Even if only for a minute, a second, it's enough. And Dean's guardian was happy that his human believed in him for that split second, because he got his chance to help him. Now he hopes that the oldest Winchester will realise that he too can be happy, and that he won't hold back when the time comes and he meets that special person.

The angel encouraged some people to do a few things faster to make sure that Dean meets his soul mate in the near future. He's done all that he could.  Now he can only observe things unfold. It's going to be a hard and long ride.

**Los Angeles, California**

Gabriel woke up at 1 am for the third time this week, his eyes immediately landing on a photo frame with Sam's smiling face staring back at him. Due to the big windows and the moonlight that shone through them Gabe could walk to the bathroom without turning any lights on. He stopped in front of a mirror and looked at his face. Tiredness was written all over it, but essentially he didn’t feel tired, more like weary of waking up in the middle of the night again. He didn’t know why that kept happening, but even pills and doing boring things didn’t help. If he had been at home his mother would try to feed him some herbal teas, which were really gross. Being hundredths of kilometres away from his family was sometimes really helpful. Or more likely always.

Gabriel was the second from the youngest sibling, which was Castiel, and he had five older ones, two sisters and three brothers. He was on the best terms with Hester, Balthazar and Castiel, the rest of his siblings being the perfect ones and never having their own mind. Well, except for Lucifer, who was constantly trying to win their family's company from Michaels hands, and their father's trust back, after the incident with Anael. It was still a topic they rarely picked up on family meetings, or just when they talked. Those were dark times in their family, but right now it’s gotten better. Maybe not for Gabriel and his contact with his siblings, but still.

With a cloudy mind he went to the kitchen and turned the kettle on after pouring water into it. Sleep was an impossible thing after waking up and coffee was the drink of gods. He will survive to the morning, and then he will go to Castiel's place and spend the night there. It was a blessing his brother lived in LA, just a few streets away from him, because if he hadn't...well let's just say that Gabriel would really miss his family. Thanks to Castiel, he knows what’s happening at home without awkward talks with his father or even more awkward talks with his mother.

The kettle turned off and Gabriel poured the hot water into the cup, the smell of coffee surrounding him. It always relaxed him. He sat on the couch that was placed beside the window and opposite to the kitchen and turned on the television. There was nothing interesting on, but Gabriel settled on some cheap horror movie.

While the actors where trying so hard to make something of that bad plot his thoughts went to Sam and suddenly an idea came to him. He hadn't seenSam for over six months and he missed him greatly. It would be so easy to just ride there and meet with him, considering Gabe didn’t have a job that needed him here, he could take care of his clubs over mails to his employers. It’s not like it would be the first time. And maybe he could make Castiel go with him? Some brotherly time would be appreciated, and If he went with him he would meet new people that weren’t fake, like china porcelain bought in a polish china marketplace.

With a newly found strength Gabe got on his laptop and turned it on. Some messages popped up on the screen but he ignored them and started writing a new one addressed to Sam.

> To: sam.ftwinchester@gmail.com
> 
> From: cupcake.gabe@gmail.com
> 
> Hi bby ;d
> 
> Yea, I know I wrote like six hours ago, but! A fantastic idea got me, and I had to write to you right now ;p we haven't see each other for soooooo long, so maybe you could take a week off? I could go to Lawrence and stay there for some time ;) I could ask cas too, and we could make him loosen up a little and maybe your brother will interest him enough that we will get some sexy time ;d;d hope yull write to me when you wake up sweet pie ;p
> 
> love you sammy!

He clicked send and with a smile walked to his room. It was already three am and the need to irritate his little brother made its appearance. Gabriel picked up his phone and chose Castiel's number. It took four signals for him to pick up, and a big smile sprouted on Gabe's face when he heard his brother's irritated voice.

Their conversation didn’t take long, but Castiel said that he would be there after he ate something. So Gabriel put on some jeans and t-shirt and drank the rest of his coffee. It would be a tedious job to make Castiel agree on the trip to Kansas, considering that he was working in their family company like the rest of their siblings. Gabe sometimes felt like the black sheep, even with Lucifer on the horizon, because he never wanted to work there. His dream was to have a network of night clubs, which he did.

His front door opened and Castiel walked into the living room. Gabriel was amazed by the look of his younger brother who, like always, seemed like he was just on his way to a business meeting.

\- Cassie, don’t you have any other clothes in your wardrobe? I feel like you never change what you’re wearing. - In response he got only the rolling of eyes and Cas sat beside him.

\- Will you tell me now, why did you call me at this hour?

\- Well, baby brother, I got a fantastic idea. - Gabe looked at Castiel, and grinned. - You haven't  had time off for a while so, i was thinking if everything goes according to plan, that maybe we could go to Kansas.

\- No. – It was a short response, and you would think that it didn’t leave room for discussion.

\- Cassie, don’t be like that! I want you to get to know Sammy, and how I’m supposed to do that when you don’t want to go with me to Lawrence? – He put on a pouty face, but as always it didn’t had an effect on his brother.

-Then why doesn't he fly here?

\- Because he needs to stay there, you know that he is a lawyer, any moment a client could call him and he needs to be close.

\- I have a job too Gabriel. Maybe you don’t work with us, but I thought that you knew.  Work been really hard lately. – A notification sound suddenly appeared and Castiel took his phone out of  his pocket – Father sent me a message.

\- What does it says?

\- He got a call from one of our contributors. He's called a family meeting, and I need to get there as fast as I can. – As he said that he got up from the couch.

\- You don’t need to go Cas! Did you forget that ALL of our family works there? Lucifer would be delighted to take this case! – Gabriel felt that the chance of Cas going with him to Lawrence was disappearing dramatically fast.

\- Gabe, I have too. I’m not like you, I can’t just not go. – Castiels voice was small and wavy.

\- You can Cas, it’s not like they would do something to you. A message to father would be enough, I think that he would even be happy if you took some time for yourself. – Hope returned to Gabe.

\- Not now Gabriel. There is too much work going around. – Castiel was breaking, and now Gabriel only hoped Sam would be able to take a week off.

\- They will take care of it. A week Cassie, that’s all I’m asking.

\- I will ask father later. Now I will go home and call my colleagues. – Castiel walked out with a little wave.

Gabriel felt like Christmas came early. It was nearly impossible to make Castiel get out of work, but when it happened they usually went with full force and do so many things together. Now the only thing left was Sam's response.

He got it three hours later. He heard the notification _bing_ coming from his laptop and went there immediately. Gabe opened the message and went through the contents.

> To: cupcake.gabe@gmail.com 
> 
> From: sam.ftwinchester@gmail.com
> 
> Hi Gabe,
> 
> You have some luck. I just closed my next case and I have some free time. Beside the paperwork of course. It would be awesome If Castiel could come too, Dean Is having some problems, so maybe meeting a new person would help him. Lisa cheated on him, and It's pretty bad. Your presence would be really helpful. You could come some time next week, If you are free then.
> 
> Love you too Gabe :)

Gabriel felt like dancing from happiness. It was such good news, and it was so awesome! Everything was going according to plan and It felt slightly surreal. Well, he won’t ask a thing when everything is going great. Instead, he wrote a quick response and closed his laptop. He had a feeling it would be a great week.

**Lawrence, Kansas.**

Sam smiled to himself as he read Gabriel's response. He didn't have to see his face to feel his happiness. He missed his lover dearly, and It was like a dream come true to finally see him again. And it was even better that Cas would be coming too. Dean could really use some new people in his surroundings that aren't guys from a bar. Maybe it will help him cope with his loss. Beside, Castiel was a great person, even with his quirks. Sam wanted to know him better because, hopefully, they would soon be family. That was one of the dreams he cherished most.

With a heavy sight he got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He had to make breakfast because if he didn't Dean wouldn't eat anything again. He decided to make some pancakes and coffee. Maybe today Dean would stay home. Or he will burst through the door, when he hears the news. Sam considered not telling Dean about Gabe and Cas coming here. But in the end he figured it was better to just tell him and cope with his bitching. It would go away before their guest arrived.

A loud thud coming from upstairs reached his ears. Apparently Dean was up, and was making his way down. Sam was right, and after a few seconds his brother came through the doors, with a sleepy face.

\- Hi Sammy. - Dean sat on the chair and looked at the pancakes. It didn't take too long before he started eating.

\- Hi Dean. How are you today? - Sam looked at him with a small smile on his lips and sat opposite him and started eating as well.

\- Better. Something happened? - He asked, seeing the grin on his face.

\- Yeah, but I don't know If I should tell you. - Dean threw a bit of pancake at Sam and laughed slightly.

\- C'mon, tell me.

\- Okey. But don't be mad at me. Gabe asked me if he could come here for a week with his brother, and I said yes. - Sam said rapidly, staring at Dean's face the whole time. Nothing changed in it, and Sam felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders.

\- Well, It's good that he is coming. I couldn't take your bitching about missing him all the freaking time. - Dean grinned and continued eating. It was good that Sam was meeting with Gabe again. And he could tolerate him, even when Gabe made his life a living hell every time they saw each other. And who knows, maybe this brother won't be as bad as Gabriel. Because then his life would take a really wrong turn.

All in all, today was a good day. They were even able to forget about all the other stuff going on around them.


End file.
